Star Light, Star Bright
by Marauderess at Heart
Summary: Alana Birch along with the rest of the school really hate one of her professors. So what happens when she wishes on a star to get rid of her. The two greatest groups of pranksters that Hogwarts has ever known come to help of course.
1. Star Light, Star Bright

Oh, how Alana hated her. Yes, hate is a strong word, but its true. Professor Clarissa Simone was evil. Downright evil.

Most everyone hated her. Especially Alana. All she had done was raise her hand to ask a question and she'd started shouting, in front of the whole class, that she was an idiot and it was no wonder she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

But no, what was really bothering Alana was that she in Gryffindor. So, where was that Gryffindor bravery that allowed her to shout back that she was glad she wasn't in Ravenclaw, because she was the head of house.

So, it was all because of her that Alana was sitting on the top of the astronomy tower on the first day back to school. Her bright green eyes surveyed the sky but all they came upon was the first star coming out. It was an old muggle child's rhyme that she had done when she was a kid before she knew she was a witch, but why not? She closed her eyes and started the rhyme.

_Star light, Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

"I wish there was someway to drive that evil professor out of Hogwarts."

Then the earth started shaking causing Alana's eyes to pop open.

What was going on. There was no screaming, no lights it was like she was the only one who could feel it.

There was a blinding flash of red light, and suddenly the shaking stopped.

Alana wasn't alone on the top of the astronomy tower anymore.


	2. You're Who!

_Alana wasn't alone at the top of the astronomy tower anymore._

*~*~*~*

Alana looked at them in shock. There were five boys standing there all looking confused.

What had happened? It seemed to have been caused by her wish, but it was just a child's rhyme.

The boy in front was looking around at them all with shocked hazel eyes behind glasses.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue?" everyone replied.

"Well, than let's try the next question. Who are you?" a sandy haired boy said.

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Remus Lupin."

Everyone turned to Alana expectantly, but she looked incapable of speech.

"You're who!" she shouted.

"Jam…"

"No, I heard I just can't believe it."

The twins seemed to have caught on.

"You know you look younger than the last time we saw you," Fred said.

"Do we know you?" Sirius asked.

This wasn't happening. This was a dream. There was no way she had brought the Marauders, and the Weasley twins to the future.

"Who are you?" James interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh sorry." Alana flushed. "Alana Birch."

"Remus, do you know where we are, or what happened." James asked.

"Well, it looks like the top of the astronomy tower, but as to what happened I don't know."

"I think it's my fault." Alana said grimicing slightly as everyone turned to look at her. "I was sitting up here and I said an old muggle rhyme. The ground started shaking an there was a flash of red light and poof you're here."

Every one just stared blankly for a moment. Then suddenly Remus asked, " What was the rhyme?"

"What?"

"Well sometimes muggles take spells and turn them into rhymes."

"It was Star Light, Star Bright." she stuttered.

Remus gasped.

"What," every one yelled. They couldn't take the suspense much longer.

"It is a spell. It'll grant your wish just in a round about way."

"Wait a minute," George said. "I have two questions. One, what did you wish for, and two how did you know us."

"Yeah. You said you couldn't believe it was us."

"Well, for the second, you guys are legends. The Marauders and the Weasley twins the two greatest groups of pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen."

There was shock and pride on every face now.

"And you lived about 50 years ago."

To say they looked surprised would be an under statement, they were all pale and looked close to fainting.

"As to what I wished. I wished there was some way to get rid of one of my professors," she pressed on. It would be better to get this all out at once.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"There are no words to describe how evil she is."

"So, what exactly is it we have to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but once it's done we'll go home," Remus said.

"It sounds to me as though we need to help get rid of her," Fred said bluntly.

"Agreed," said James.

"What's she like anyway?" George asked.

"Professor Clarissa Simone. Charms professor. Ravenclaw head of house," Alana described. "Oh yeah, and evil."

"Do you have any idea what happens like where do we sleep?" Sirius asked.

"Well if the spell worked right it should seem perfectly normal for us to be here," Remus explained.

"So do you want to just go to the common room," Alana offered.

Everyone nodded.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady, and Alana said the password. Imagination.

"Oh and an interesting tidbit about our lovely professor. She hates imagination.

"Why?" Sirius yelped.

"She's crazy and evil. I don't know."

"Do you just want to go up to bed and meet me down here in the morning?" she suggested, noticing they all seemed kinda tired.

They all nodded gratefully.

"Well, good night then."

"Good night."

A/N We'll meet the professor in the next chapter. It is already part done so it should be up soon. Review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Meet the Professor

A/N I'm soooo sorry I completely forgot I had tryouts, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Seriously is this needed?

Chapter 3: Meet the Professor

The next morning began as it did almost every morning for the marauders. James woke up at 5:30 and of course just had to wake up his roommates.

Casting a charm on the door so no one else could hear he set off a shrieking hex. Fred and George who were unused to this type of wake up just about had heart attacks. Fred shot up in bed and yelled something to do with canaries, while George fell out of bed. Sirius and Remus on the other hand were far to use to this sort of wake up call. Sirius just slept right through it and Remus threw a pillow at James without even sitting up and put the over his head.

"Oww," James whined throwing the pillow back at Remus and missing horribly.

"Blimey," Fred muttered lying back down. "Haven't been woken up this early for years."

"Even Wood didn't wake us up that badly," his twin agreed.

Remus sat up and threw his pillow at Sirius. Oddly enough this woke him up though the shrieking didn't.

"Why did you do that?" Sirius whined.

"Even we are to be tortured and woken up this early so will you," he answered bluntly.

"Humph."

"Turn it off," Remus yelled.

There was a ringing silence as James flicked his wand.

"Why'd you do that?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"It was fun."

"He does that at least three times a week," Remus said. "Don't ask us why."

"Why aren't you deaf by now?"

"Oh, he's done much worse than that."

James seemed to take this as a compliment and smiled.

"Did anyone manage to think of anything to do about that professor?" George asked.

"Nope."

Remus was still sitting up in bed now with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's up, Remus," Sirius asked noticing the look on his friends face.

"I jus realized that when she explaining last night she said marauders and Weasley twins I just realized I have no idea who the Weasley twins are.

"Why don't sit and learn a little more about each other since our main purpose here seems to be mischief."

Sirius stared at James as though he had just sprouted a extra head.

"What?"

"You just thought of a good idea."

Remus and the twins laughed while James glared at Sirius.

When the laughter finally died down Remus said. "Yeah but let's wait until after dinner cause Alana will need to be there."

At 7:00 it was deemed late enough to go down to the common room. After fifteen minutes of mindless chatter Alana came down and asked if they were ready to go down to breakfast.

"What day is it?" James asked as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Friday."

"What classes do we have today?" Remus asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I suppose you'll have the same classes as me. So, Charms first after breakfast we'll meet the lovely professor. Then double History of Magic."

"Wait does Binns still teach that?"

""Yeah."

Everyone groaned.

"Still."

"Lunch then double herbology."

"Could be worse I suppose," James mused.

Remus theory proved to be correct as no one so much as glanced up at them when they sat down at the Gryffindor table the marauders on one side and the twins and Alana on the other.

"Which one is Professor Simone," Remus asked.

"The one three seats from the right. With the blond hair."

When they were done eating they headed for Charm's. When they got there she still wasn't there so they took seats at the back together.

As she entered Alana whispered to them "brace yourselves."

"You six separate," she ordered.

Smirking cruelly she placed Alana front and center. Fred and George on opposite sides, James in dead center and Remus and Sirius on opposite sides of the back. Alana looked terrified while the others looked indignant and confused. What had they done?

Simone started off the lesson to take out a piece of parchment and quill.

Alana turned and gave the others a "told you she was evil" look.

"Ms. Birch, face forward," she snapped.

The rest of the lesson was spent in this way. The notes were extremely complicated and difficult. And she snapped if anyone looked away from the notes. Unless of course they were Ravenclaw's. The Ravenclaw's could look away but if it was for longer than 10 seconds she snapped at them to face forward. Even more unfair she only took points away from the Gryffindors.

She seemed to take particular pleasure in yelling at Alana. Though the five boys came in a close second.

"Ms. Birch come up here," Simone said out of nowhere.

"Yes, Professor."

"Shut up," she snapped. "What is the incantation for a charm to reveal the presence of another human?"

"I don't know," Alana said hanging her head.

"Idiot. Sit back down. How you passed first year I'll never know."

Luckily the bell rang just as Alana got to her seat. She immediately grabbed her stuff and raced out the door. The five boys rushed after her.

But Alana hadn't waited for them so they didn't find her til history of magic, which was luckily still in the same classroom.

She was sitting in the back of the classroom taking out her book and parchment. The five boys sat down next to her.

"Okay I am defiantly with you on the she's evil part," Fred said.

Everyone else nodded vigorously.

"Don't let her get to you," Remus said.

"Yeah," James agreed. he was going to continue but just then the bell rang.

Remus managed to get one last word in before they all fell into a stupor. "Don't forget the meeting tonight. We'll decide where to meet at lunch."

And then the boredom hit.


End file.
